When I Needed You the Most
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Lilly and Jackson are celebrating one night when something terrible happens. Now Lilly is left alone without her memories. Who is there to pick up the pieces? LOLIVERxJILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

It was their one year anniversary. She and Jackson had already been dating for a whole year. It seemed like only yesterday that they had admitted their feelings for each other.

_She had been sitting at the Stewart's kitchen counter for 20 minutes in her Lola wig waiting for Miley to finish getting ready. Who knew pop stars could be such divas? You know what, never mind. Jackson was sitting across from her eating cereal, Captain Crunch I think. Like it matters, right, wait a minute, or was it Honeycombs? No it was Captain Crunch, I just though Jackson kind of looked like the guy from the Honeycomb commercials, anyway…_

_She and Jackson were talking about the basis of the political spectrum, haha fooled ya, they were talking about the impact of cheese on food. They were in the middle of a heated debate on the differences between American and Cheddar cheese when they started playing eye tag._

_First Lilly looked up at Jackson, then he looked at her, and they kept this going until they both realized what was happening and they started smiling._

"_Why were you looking at me?" they both asked at the same time._

"_I don't know" they did it again._

"_Fine, then look away", Lilly suggested. Instead, they looked each other right in the eyes._

_Slowly Jackson leaned across the counter and Lilly closed her eyes as their lips touched. She threw her arms around his neck and just kept kissing him._

Tonight he was taking her out to celebrate. She was all dressed up in a sexy outfit Miley had let her steal out of the Hannah closet. Her hair was done up and she had actually put on more than lip gloss.

She heard the doorbell ring downstairs as her brother let Jackson in. She had to hurry, she didn't want to keep him waiting. Now where was that pesky earring…

Suddenly two hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"I have no idea!" she said smiling, this was a game they played.

"How about now?" he said as he kissed her.

"Chad Michael Murray?"

"Hotter"

"Teddy Geiger?"

"Hotter"

"Oliver?"

"Eww, most definitely hotter!"

"Jackson?"

"You win, now you get a prize!" he kissed her again.

"Where's that stupid earring?"

"You don't need it" he handed her a small box.

"Oh Jackson, you didn't!" inside were a set of diamond studs that were at least 2 cts.

"Of course I did. Come on, I've got reservations, we've got to go."

She kissed him, "You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"Only for the best girlfriend ever," he kissed her again.

They set out on the freeway for this French place Jackson said he had reservations for.

"Remember when we started dating?" he said as he looked at her.

"Not again! Jackson, watch the road!"

"Fine, then look away." But she couldn't then suddenly.

"Jackson, what does that guy think he's doing?"

"I don't know, but it looks like he learned to drive from Mario Kart."

"Jackson, he's coming right at us!"

"Hold on, Lilly!"

Suddenly all she could hear was a crash and the screeching of tearing metal. They were spinning and something hit her in the head. Finally, Jackson's SUV rolled over and stopped.

"Jackson? Are you okay?"

There was silence.

"Jackson, answer me!"

Still, she heard nothing.

"Jackson!!"

Then came the Onstar. "We have detected the deployment of you're airbags. Are you alright?"

"No, my head is bleeding and my boyfriend isn't answering me. We're upside down, I…" she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Jackson? Are you okay?"

There was silence.

"Jackson, answer me!"

Still, she heard nothing.

"Jackson!!"

Then came the Onstar. "We have detected the deployment of you're airbags. Are you alright?"

"No, my head is bleeding and my boyfriend isn't answering me. We're upside down, I…" she fainted.

-Next Chapter-

The phone was ringing.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Logan, I need a ride."

"Why can't Lilly drive you?"

"That's why I need a ride. I just got a call from the hospital and Lilly's there."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. The guy on the phone wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"I'll be right over. Have you called your parents?"

"No, I don't want them to worry if there's nothing to worry about. It's not like they could do anything anyway, they're too far away."

Lilly and her younger brother Logan lived alone in their parent's house while their parents started their retirement in Maine. Lilly was enrolled in Community College and Logan was in his freshman year at Seaview High. Their parent's had given them the choice of moving or living like this. The overwhelming decision was that they didn't want to leave their friends, so that was the way it was.

And due to the fact Logan had the lack of a driver's license, he depended upon his sister and her friends to drive him around. Oliver was used to it by now.

"Come on, hurry up and get in!" Oliver yelled out of his silver convertible, a gift from his parents for graduation, as he pulled up to the driveway.

"Let's Go!" Logan said as he jumped in the passenger side door.

The pulled up to the front doors of Bay Side Hospital, Logan went inside while Oliver parked the car.

Logan ran into the lobby and asked for his sister.

"I got a call. Where's my sister, Lilly Truscott?"

"Son, where are your parents?" asked the receptionist, who, according to her name tag was named Gladys.

"In Maine, does that help?! Where is my sister?!"

"She's in surgery, but I can't let you up there without an adult. I'm sorry."

Oliver walked through the sliding glass door.

"Oliver, they won't let me up to see Lilly! She's in surgery, and they won't let me go up!"

"Hi, I'm Oliver Oken, Lilly's uh…cousin. I'm 19, now can we please go up to see her?"

"I don't see why not. Go up to the reception desk on the seventh floor. They'll tell you what to do."

Oliver and Logan ran to the elevators, trying to avoid stray wheelchairs and girnies. Oliver pushed the up button and once they were inside Logan pushed the button with a seven on it.

"What do you think is wrong?" Logan asked.

"I guess we'll find out won't we", Oliver said as the doors opened.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

As Miley got off the stage, Jake was waiting for her. He was there after every one of her shows on the _Zombie & Me _tour, but this time he wasn't smiling.

She flung her arms his neck and kissed him, but he pushed her away.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"Miley, while you were on stage, your dad called"

"Okay, so maybe I should go call him back", she said, about to head for her dressing room, but Jake followed her.

"Not now Jake, I'd love to make out with you in my dressing room, or yours, but I should probably call my dad back first."

"Miley!"

"Jake I said…"

"Miley", he said pulling her into her dressing room. "Your dad called because something happened."

"What, did Jackson swallow a few Monopoly pieces or something because, I swear, that boy…"

"Miley, Jackson is dead."

Her hand went to her mouth and tears erupted from her eyes. Her knees buckled, but Jake caught her. They sat down on the small sofa next to her vanity.

"It can't be. Not my goofball brother. Oh my gosh, Lilly! What can she be going through right now?"

"Miley, that's the thing. Lilly and Jackson were in a drunk driving accident. Jackson sustained the worst injuries and they took him off life support a few hours ago. Lilly's still in a coma, but she sustained major head injuries. They're still not sure if she's gonna make it."

"Holy…Jake I've got to get home!"

"Your plane leaves from Detroit Metro at 10. I've already got our bags packed."

"Jake you don't have to come."

"Yes I do. You need someone there for you, and I highly doubt Robby Ray is going to be all there."

"Thank you. That's really thoughtful. I love you Jake" she said through tears

"Love you too Miley. It'll be okay. You know he's still here. Even when he didn't want you to know it, he loved you a lot. You should have heard the speech he gave me when we started going out. He actually scared me, and with the size of my ego, you wouldn't think that would be possible. He really loved you Miley. And don't worry, I'm sure your mom's looking after him."

"Thank you, that means a lot"

She gave him a peck on the lips and he wiped the last trace of her tears from her cheeks. It was terrible trying to hide things from the paparazzi.

As they left through the back entrance the lights started flashing and cheers of "Jannah! Look over here!" chorused around them. Miley hid under Jake's sport's jacket as they climbed into the waiting limo.

"It'll be okay Miley"

"When you say it, I think it might actually be true."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Mr. Stewart?" he looked like he had been crying.

"Oh, hey Oliver and, Logan, right?"

"What are you doing here?" they were standing in the waiting room on the seventh floor. "They won't tell us anything. They said Lilly was here in surgery, but they refused to tell us anything else. I'm really worried…"

"They haven't told you boys anything?" he stressed the word anything and his voice was shaky. Both boys shook their head.

"Oh my, well I might as well tell you. Lilly and Jackson were in a car accident."

Both boy's jaws dropped.

"They both had wounds to the head. I think Lilly's in surgery." He paused.

"Mr. Stewart", Oliver said quietly. "What happened to Jackson?"

"They took him off life support a few hours ago", he started crying. "My son is dead."

Oliver wrapped Mr. Stewart in a comforting hug. Oliver was taller so Mr. Stewart was crying on his shoulder.

He kept repeating "Jackson is dead! My son is dead! No!"

Logan just stood there, "Lilly, no! I can't believe this. We were finally getting along. Not Lilly. She can't…she has to pull through." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

Oliver just pulled him into the hug. He had to be strong, even though he was tearing at the seams. Two of his best friends had been on the brink of death and one had already fallen over. The one he loved was in danger.

That's right, he loved Lilly. He had held it back for years, and then she was with Jackson. She liked Jackson, so he pretended to want what she wanted, but there wasn't a day that passed by that he didn't want her, didn't think about her, didn't imagine her touch against his skin.

And now she was dying and he couldn't do anything about it.

This was the most powerless he had ever felt. It felt as if she was slipping through his fingers.

So he just held on to the man who suddenly seemed old, aged by the loss of a son and the younger boy, suddenly even younger with the helplessness of almost losing his sister, and he cried.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

They were somewhere over Kansas in their private jet, on their way back to Malibu for the first time since Easter. It's easy to say this wasn't such a joyous occasion.

Jake had fallen asleep a few hours ago, but Miley couldn't sleep. She was still in shock. She just couldn't believe what Jake had told her.

Maybe it was a prank they were all in on to get her home! She'd get to the airport and Lilly and Jackson would be right there waiting for her, laughing at her for believing them.

Yeah, that had to be it.

Just because the real story couldn't be true.

Jackson was alive and Lilly was okay.

But they weren't.

Her brother was dead and her best friend's life was hanging in the balance.

She broke down and started crying uncontrollably.

Soon she felt an arm around her shoulder. She thought it was Jake, but he was on her right and the arm was from the left. Sure enough, when she looked up Jake was still asleep.

"Shh, I'm okay. And Lilly will pull through. I won't let her die." A faint voice said.

It couldn't be. It was Jackson's voice. Suddenly a picture of her brother appeared in her mind. He was smiling and his face was glowing.

Now she knew he was dead, but she also knew he was safe. Her brother was in heaven, he had wanted to let her know.

"I love you Miles." She felt a kiss on her cheek and then a slight breeze.

He was gone.

Slowly Jake began to wake up next to her. He noticed the tear stains on her face and held her in his arms.

"Shh Miley, it'll be alright. You know, I think we're closer to heaven when we're up here. Jackson's even closer."

"Yeah, I know." She was able to smile for the first time in hours.

* * *

Sorry guys, that was a short chapter, but I had to get it out. I loved the Jackson thing. Keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

He hadn't wanted to leave Lilly, but he had to go to the airport to pick up Jake and Miley. They could have been chauffeured, but Miley wanted to keep the fact 'Hannah Montana' was back in Malibu on the DL. He pulled up to the airport and they were standing there waiting for him.

Miley was dressed as Miley and Jake was trying to hide his celebrity status with a baseball cap and large sunglasses. Needless to say it wasn't working and Jake finished signing an autograph when he pulled up.

"Sometimes I am so glad I can turn the celebrity off", Miley said, remembering the time she and Lilly had been in a restaurant and some old lady took twenty minutes taking pictures of her and her granddaughter.

That made her remember, "How is Lilly?"

"She should be getting out of surgery now. I want to be there went she wakes up."

Both Jake and Miley nodded. They had figured out Oliver's secret when they were still freshmen in high school. He hadn't been good at hiding it, but Lilly had somehow stayed oblivious.

He threw their bags in his trunk while Jake took the passenger seat and Lilly crawled in the back.

"Miley, I'm so sorry about Jackson", Oliver said.

"It's okay. I know exactly where he is", she said looking up.

Oliver understood and nodded.

"Well on our way we have to stop at my house and Lilly's. Logan refuses to leave his sister and I'm not leaving him there alone. I have to pick up some clothes and stuff."

"Poor kid, do Lilly's parents know?"

"No. Logan wants to wait until he has something to tell them."

"Well, who's with them now?"

"Your dad, he has nothing else to do until they release Jackson's body." He realized what he had said and added, "I'm sorry that sounded so heartless, but that's the truth. He's kinda been in a daze since it happened. I hope you can bring him out of it."

"Hey Miley", Jake said. "I know this probably isn't the right time, but can I ask him?"

"I guess so…"

"Ask me what?" Oliver said, confused.

"Well Miley and I are kinda…"

Miley held up her hand to reveal a large diamond on her ring finger. "Engaged!"

"We were hoping to tell you guys the next time we came back to Malibu, we just didn't think it would be so soon…Anyway! Oliver will you be my best man?"

"Really? Are you sure there isn't anyone else you'd rather…"

"No Oliver. You may not realize you're the best friend I've ever had. Being a celebrity, it's reall hard to make friends that you know won't go to the press behind your back. Will you be my best man?"

"Of course, if you're sure you want me. I may not be able to fulfill my duties, I'm not exactly all there sometimes."

"As long as you can throw a kick ass Bachelor Party!"

"That depends if Miley is there or not…" he replied, looking to the back seat where Miley was glaring at both of them.

"Uh huh…"

"Anyway…" Miley started, trying to get them off the subject, "Lilly is going to be my maid of honor when…if…she recovers."

"Well, I guess we're here", Oliver said as they parked. They had pulled up to his condo.

"Do you guys need to freshen up while we're here?" he said.

"No, I just want to get to the hospital to see my dad and Lilly. We'll wait in the car."

They watched as Oliver ran in the front door.

"Poor guy", Jake said. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"It's even worse for him", she replied. "Lilly, didn't know how he felt. He has to wonder how she felt for the rest of his life if she doesn't wake up."

"I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"So do I. I already lost my brother, I don't want to lose my best friend too."

Oliver came running back down the sidewalk with a duffel bag over his arm. He threw it in the back, barely missing Miley's head. He put the car in gear, pulled out of the driveway, and sped down the street toward Lilly's house.

When they got to the house, Oliver pulled out the spare keys Lilly had given him. He ran into the house and first went to Logan's room and grabbed his clothes. He wasn't even sure if what he had grabbed matched but he didn't care.

He was running down the hall when he passed Lilly's room. He stood in the doorway and looked around the room. It didn't look like it could be Lilly's room. It was pink. But it still looked like her. On the bed was the bunny she had had since he had met her at least, Mr. Flufferbunbuns. He grabbed it as he left, knowing she would need it.

He locked the door behind him and jumped into the driver's seat in _Dukes of Hazzard_ fashion, right over the door. He probably broke a few speeding laws getting back to the hospital.

His friends could barely keep up with him as he ran in to the hospital, he barely even held the elevator for them. He ran up to the reception desk on the seventh floor and asked for Lilly.

"743"

He ran in the direction she pointed and saw Mr. Stewart standing next to a door.

"Is she in there?"

"Yeah, but Oliver…"

He entered the room with out waiting for Mr. Stewart to finish. She was sitting up in bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. Logan was sitting next to the bed and looked up at him. He ran over to her and held on to her.

"Lilly, you're okay!"

"Um, who are you?"

* * *

Oooh, cliffy! Come on guys, keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Logan saw the look of shock on the older boy's face. He had had the same reaction a few hours before when he ran up to his sister a few hours ago and she had no clue who he was.

He got up and put his arm over Oliver's shoulder and pulled him toward the door. He barely struggled but he seemed to be dragged with defeat back toward Lilly. He was almost as tall as Oliver and he was able to keep pulling him until they were out the door.

Mr. Stewart had a chair waiting outside the door. Logan helped him into it and they stood for a minute in awkward silence.

Then he looked up at all of them. Mr. Stewart was holding Miley; he suddenly remembered Jackson and what they must be going through.

"Oh man, Mr. Stewart, Miles, I'm so sorry. I'm an overreacting, heartless…"

"Stop right there boy. For this last terrible day you've been my rock. You have the right to fall apart."

"I just can't believe she doesn't remember…wait a minute, does she remember _anything_? The crash, her name, anything?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing…" Logan answered quietly.

Oliver saw the sad look on his face, got up and put his arms around him. Logan just started to let the tears flow.

"She doesn't remember! She doesn't remember! How can this happen?! She doesn't remember!"

The fourteen year old boy was turning back into a little boy in front of their eyes. It was plausible; there was no doubt about that. Lilly had no clue who he was and his parents were across the country; he was alone.

"I have to call my parents, they need to know"

"It'll be good to have them here"

"No it won't, Lilly doesn't know they are. It'll break their hearts. That's why I'm asking them not to come"

"Are you sure? I mean I'm happy to watch you, but wouldn't you rather have your parents here rather than your sister's best friend?"

"No, Oliver. My parents had a hard enough time leaving Lilly and me in Malibu, I don't want them to come back to this. Plus, you're pretty cool. Is it okay if I stay with you?"

"Yeah, of course. Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Great! Then I'm gonna go call 'em. You want to come with me, no cells in the hospital."

"Yeah, we might as well get dinner too. You guys need anything?" he said looking toward Jake and the Stewarts, those that were left anyway.

"No, we'll go get something when you come back. We have something to tell my dad something." She winked at him.

Robby Ray had a perplexed look on his face, "Huh?"

"Nothin' dad. I'll tell you later."

"Well, we need to go to the morgue and call the funeral home. After your mom died, I hoped I was never going to have to do this again. Too bad I was wrong." He said with a melancholy sense of humor.

"Its okay dad, come on. Jake, can you stay here with Lilly."

"Sure", he said, entering her room.

Immediately, the middle aged woman in the bed next to Lilly's lit up. "You're Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer!"

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"Can you say it, please?"

"Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again!"

"Hey don't I recognize you from somewhere!" Lilly said from her bed.

Jake got excited, "You're starting to remember!"

"No she's not", the other woman said.

"What do you mean? She recognizes me!"

The lady just pointed at the TV in front of Lilly's bed. It was playing a rerun of _Zombie High_.

Jake just sat down and shook his head. "Poor Lilly…"

As this was happening, Logan and Oliver were getting into Oliver's car.

"Mickey D's?" Oliver asked, putting his keys into the ignition.

"Sure why not. Hey, Oliver I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up? Well, other than the obvious…"

"Oliver, are you in love with my sister?" he almost swerved into the next lane.

"So, you want McDonald's, 'cause we can stop somewhere else if you want"

"Come on Oliver you can tell me"

"Yes, Logan, I love Lilly, have since we were in middle school, but she doesn't seem to feel the same way so lets drop it"

"How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Uh, Jackson?" he felt kind of bad saying it after recent events.

"So, maybe she's just missing what's right in front of her. She has to see not look."

"What?"

"Sorry, she left some Meg Cabot book in the bathroom and I was in there for a while…"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"It means she knows you're her best friend so she can't see that you could be more than that"

"I can't believe I'm taking dating advice from a high school freshman! Plus, now we have no chance because she has no idea who I am"

"She's right, you are a donut!"

"Hey!"

"Did you here anything I just said?"

"Yeah, something about she knows I'm her best friend so I can't be her friend"

"Exactly! Who are you now to her?"

"A stranger…which means I have another chance!"

"I hope so, because I always wanted a brother like you"

"You're not so bad yourself! I just hope you're right about this"

"Don't worry, I'm always right" then they both started laughing, for the first time all day.

* * *

BTW: the book i was talking about was All-American Girl, i just finished it last night. i definately recommend it.

**SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was later in the day and Oliver and Logan had come back while Jake and the Stewarts had just left. It was 8 o'clock at night, but it had been a very long day and Logan was asleep in a chair next to Lilly's bed. Oliver had gone to get a cappuccino from the vending machine in the hall. When he had left, Lilly was asleep.

As he walked into the room stirring the chunks out of the coffee, a chirpy voice almost made him jump backwards, which wouldn't have been great seeing as he had hot coffee in his hands.

"Oh look, it's huggy boy! How you doin'?"

"Huggy boy?"

"What, nobody's told me your name yet. Shorty over there is my brother Logan, Zombie boy is Jake, and Hillbilly Man is Mr. Stewart. Well, who are you?"

"I'm Oliver"

"Oh, and let me guess, you're my…boyfriend?"

"I wish!" he said under his breath.

"Hmm, what was that?"

"Nothing! I was just a friend, well your best friend."

"My best friend was, is, a guy! And a cute guy too! What was I thinking?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering out loud why you weren't my boyfriend"

"You really don't remember any thing?"

"Not a thing. Hey, what's my middle name again?"

"Marie"

"Oh, okay. Well, why weren't we dating?"

"Um, you kind of had a boyfriend…"

"I did! Nobody told me that! Why isn't he here?"

"Um, the car accident you were in, he was in too"

How far was he supposed to go? Was he supposed to tell her what happened? They still hadn't established guidelines here.

"Oh, well is he okay?"

Here goes "Yeah, he's just really beat up and wrapped in bandages and stuff, and he's all these pain medications and stuff"

"What's his name?"

Oh man, this was really starting to hurt "Jackson Stewart"

"Wait a minute, Stewart? Hillbilly Man?"

"Yeah, Jackson is his son"

"Then why is he always here? Shouldn't he be with, um……Jackson! Yeah, that's it! Oh, I'm good!"

He was getting way too deep "Um, Jackson told him to watch out for you"

"Aww, how sweet! Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you hyper?"

"What's that?"

"Jumpy, alert, yeah, yeah you are"

"Don't know, must be the meds"

"I hope so"

"You didn't answer my question, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No"

"Why not? I mean, you're cute, it's not that, you seem to be really nice too"

"Its not like girls don't like me, I just don't like them"

"You're gay!"

"No, wha…no! I have my eyes on one girl, and she doesn't like me the same way"

"How do you know?"

"She kinda has a boyfriend"

"Oh, well what's her name?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not, I can't remember anybody, its not like I could tell whoever it is"

"You wouldn't have to…"

"What?"

"Lilly, don't make me say it…"

"Oh! You mean, oh…"

"Yeah" he didn't know why, but he had started blushing.

"Did I know?"

"Don't think so" he slipped lower into his chair. He should not drink coffee when he was tired, because it obviously cut off circulation to his brain.

"Oh, well I don't see why I didn't like you more than this Jackson guy"

"Well, we've been friends for like ever. You've kind of seen me at my worst"

"Which was?"

"Uh, puberty?"

"Oh, well don't you want to go to sleep?"

"Na, then you'd be alone"

"What's gonna happen to me?"

"I don't know, just, stuff"

"Mmhmm, go to sleep"

"Alright, I guess I can try"

"Nite loverboy"

"Hey! Maybe you should just have another memory blip, like right now because you didn't like me that way when we were in middle school, not when we graduated, and you obviously don't now!"

"Hey, Oliver, just to let you know, without my memories and not even knowing who this Jackson guy is, I kind of wish you were my boyfriend"

"Thanks, so do I, night Lills, remember, you need sleep too"

"Yeah, I know"

"G'nite"

"Nite"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Oliver had dropped off Logan at school early that morning and had called in sick to any classes he had before 4:00.

He had decided to help get Lilly's memory back.

He had called and told the Stewart's not to bother coming in. They argued until he stressed the point they still had Jackson's funeral to plan. When he said this, the voice was quiet on the other end of the phone until Mr. Stewart thanked him and hung up.

He had stopped at Lilly's house to pick up something and now he was headed to the hospital. On his way he stopped at Starbucks and Taco Bell. If he wanted to help Lilly get her memory back, he didn't want to have to do it through hospital food. That stuff was truly nasty.

He walked into her room with a Taco Bell bag under one arm, a book under the other, and a venti frappuccino in each hand. The worst part was that no one had offered to so much as hold a door for him.

He set the coffee on the table in front of her, the huge book on her lap, and handed her a burrito. She watched silently as he did this. He sat down and pulled his chair toward her. Then he unwrapped his taco as if nothing was wrong.

She smiled at him, still wondering why she hadn't wanted to date this guy.

"I got the flowers you sent", she said, motioning to an enormous bouquet in the corner of the room. They were lilies.

"I'm not very creative", he said, try to hide the redness of his ears.

"No, really, I love them. It helps me remember my name. It's not like I can remember anything else!" She said begrudgingly.

Oliver just put his hand on hers.

"Here", he said, handing her the Green Tea Frappuccino. "It always used to help you."

She looked at it and made a face, "Really, I ingested this? Why is it green?"

He looked at her skeptically and answered, "You lost your memory, not your taste buds. Try it."

She glanced at him before taking a sip. Within five minutes it was almost empty.

"That was good", she said as she set it back on the table.

"Told you so", he said as he took a sip of his own. She smiled at him and he felt his insides melt.

She looked down at the foot of her bed and motioned to the album.

"What's that?"

He set what was left of his drink on the table next to him, then reached to the foot of her bed. He opened the pink album to the first page which had a smiling blonde baby on it.

"Is that me?" she asked. He nodded and turned to the next page of Lilly learning to walk and her second birthday. The next picture made him smile.

It was a picture of a little blonde girl and a little brunette boy holding hands on a kindergarten playground. On the page next to it was a picture of the same little kids coloring.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the little boy. He looked up at her and smiled.

"That'd be yours truly", she looked at him, then the picture and smiled.

"That's actually how we met", he said, pointing to the second picture, "You held my hand to use my 64 pack of crayons."

"Did it have a sharpener?"

"Yeah"

"Well that explains it"

He laughed and continued through the album. She stopped him at a picture where she had a wig on and he had a goatee.

"Was it Halloween or something?" he laughed, wondering if he should tell her.

"Nah, that's Lola Luftnagle and Mike Stanley III."

"It looks exactly like us, who the…" she didn't even finish when he started laughing.

She waited for him to finish. He looked over at the woman on the other side of the room, who was sleeping, and answered her.

"We kinda have secret identities…"

She looked shocked, "…like secret agents"

He laughed again. "It's not as complicated as that. We're in a celebrity entourage."

Her eyes went wide, "Who's?"

He reached for the remote and turned on MTV (A/N: Not like MTV actually shows videos anymore) and Hannah Montana's concert was on, then he turned a page to a picture of them with Hannah and Jake.

"Wow…okay, you can turn the page"

"Isn't that enough?" he said knowing what was next.

"No, this is fun!" she said as she took the book from his hands and turned the page.

"Oh…" she said as she set the book on her lap. It was all of them at prom. Jake and Miley, Lilly and Jackson, and Oliver with his date."

"Is that Jackson?" she said pointing at the picture. Yeah, you guys went to prom together."

An uncomfortable silence settled over them until Lilly broke it.

"Well, at least Smokin' Oken had a date to prom" she said and laughed. He was about to join her until he realized what she said.

"What did you just call me?" he said excitedly.

"Um, Smokin' Oken. Why?" she said, confused.

"Lilly, nobody's called me that since we graduated. I never told you that name…"

Her eyes went wide.

"You mean…

"Lilly, I think your memory is coming back!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! To make a long story short: Band camp, marching band, homework, driver's ed. I'll try to update more often! R & R! It makes me update faster!!**

**xXACCEBXx**


End file.
